


Only You Can Make Me Feel Like This

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Island Mode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After becoming his bro and vowing to escape the island together, Hajime is asked to stay, because Fuyuhiko is not done with him yet.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Kudos: 53





	Only You Can Make Me Feel Like This

“Hey, Hajime, there was another reason I called you here…” Fuyuhiko’s gaze was on the alcohol bottle full of water on his table.

“Another reason?”

“Yes.” Their eyes met, and Hajime got the strangest sense that Fuyuhiko was suddenly more dangerous than before, but not in a physical way. It made no sense, so all he could do was just wait for his friend to speak.

“Now that we’re bros, I have something to ask you. What’s it like… to get a blowjob?”

“Huh?” Hajime was beyond surprised; even in his wildest dreams, he would never have expected the heir of a Yakuza clan to ask him about sex.

“Have you never gotten one?”

“Of course there are tons of girls; and guys too; who would do anything with me because of my family, but I don’t want that. I want someone to be with me… for me. And preferably a guy…” His voice dropped to a whisper on those last words.

“What about Peko?” A suspicion began to form in the back of Hajime’s mind.

Fuyuhiko said nothing.

“Is it because she was a gift from your family?”

“Not exactly, and I’m no idiot, I know she loves me, but I just can’t think of her that way.”

“Fuyuhiko, I might be off base, but are you gay?” That was a word that even five minutes earlier he would never have applied to the Ultimate Yakuza, but now…

Of course the second the words left his mouth, Hajime wished he could take them back to avoid dying.

“I don’t know.” Instead of the rush of anger he was expecting, Fuyuhiko’s tone was one of shy uncertainty.

“Huh?”

“I think about guys and girls differently, but it's not like I see girls as unattractive. All I really know is that I don’t react to naked pictures of women, and I might just be too familiar with Peko’s body to see her in a sexual light.”

“Familiar… with her body?” Hajime blinked at him.

“We’re the same age and grew up together, so obviously we’ve bathed together since we were infants.”

“Even as teenagers?”

“We’ll, no. We were separated at bath time when we turned eight, but we’ve never been shy about our bodies. Not with each other.”

“What about guys?”

Fuyuhiko went silent again. “I also do not react to naked pictures of men. However, I’ve only ever fantasized about men when I… you know. So uh… what’s it like?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never gotten a blow job.”

“Then…?” Fuyuhiko stepped in closer, and Hajime had no trouble catching his drift.

“Hey, if I agree to this, I need to be clear on something. You’re a top… right?”

Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened. “You mean like… for anal?” He looked away, already breathing heavily even though they had yet to touch. “I’m touched you assumed that despite my height, but no. With you, I’m okay with being the bottom. N-not that we will be going that far today.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to, or are you just avoiding putting pressure on me?”

“If you want to, I don’t mind.” Fuyuhiko answered without answering, but Hajime understood him anyway. He was getting good at reading Fuyuhiko.

Slowly, Hajime reached out and placed a hand on Fuyuhiko’s hip, and when he only got a hissed inhalation as a response, moved his hand to cup his friend's groin.

“You’re hard.”

“No shit.” Then, “Can I touch you?”

Hajime nodded, and gasped as he was groped. “You’re hard too.”

“The idea that you might want to go down on me is really hot.” Hajime felt like he was almost out of danger, but had to ask just to be safe. “Is there anything I can’t do today?”

“You can put it inside me, but other than that, no pain. This might be surprising for someone like me, but I’m no masochist. I don’t get off on being hurt. As long as it doesn’t hurt, my body is yours to do with as you please tonight.”

“No pain, got it… wait, you said other than putting it inside you?”

“Anal hurts, dummy. So, if we do that, you need to finger me really good first, but I should be soft back there anyway… I finger myself every time I shower…” 

Hajime’s cock twitched hard underneath Fuyuhiko’s hand at that imagery. “You find that hot?”

“Yes.” There was no point in denying it.

“So, are we doing this?” He knew then that he could say no and walk away, and nothing bad would happen. Fuyuhiko was asking this as his friend, not as a member of a Yakuza family, and he clearly wasn’t okay with forcing him. 

“Yes, we’re doing this.” He unzipped Fuyuhiko, reached into his underwear, pulled his cock out, and gasped in surprise.

Fuyuhiko was larger than expected considering his small body size, though he wasn’t massive. “Yeah, I’m not tiny everywhere.”

“I can see that.” He sighed as hands also pulled his own cock out.

“You’re beautifully shaped, Hajime.”

“Thank you.” He gently pushed Fuyuhiko’s hand away, and dropped to his knees, eager to taste his friend, and longing to see what Fuyuhiko’s face looked like in the throes of passion.

Musk exploded across his tongue as he swiped it over Fuyuhiko's tip, and he moaned deep in his throat.

The taste he had only sampled on his own was even headier coming from someone else and he dove down without hesitating, taking Fuyuhiko as deep into his throat as he could.

"Ah hah ha…" Hajime looked up, moaning again as he saw Fuyuhiko's expression. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, but his lips were parted, and every inch of skin in between was the brightest red Hajime had ever seen.

Then, as though he could sense that Hajime was looking at him, Fuyuhiko opened his eyes, and looked straight at him. "From this angle, you don't seem so tall."

Hajime couldn't speak, and it wasn't because his mouth was full, but rather because he had never seen eyes so clouded with lust and need before. Lust and need aimed solely at him.

He pulled back, rubbing his jaw. "No, I don't want you to finish in my mouth."

"Let me taste you first."

Hajime leaned in, and tasted Fuyuhiko’s mouth instead, and as he pulled back he realized that it was more than just lust he was seeing in Fuyuhiko’s eyes.

It was the first stirrings of love.

Hajime decided not to comment on what he had seen as he felt Fuyuhiko slide down his body, and a tongue caress his tip. “Yummy.”

He watched himself disappear between parted lips and knew he'd been right; the sight of Fuyuhiko sucking him off was unbelievably hot.

So was the sight off him removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he bobbed his head hands free. Then, the mouth was gone and his shirt was falling from slim shoulders to pool on the floor at his feet. "Hey, tell me the truth. Do I look childish?"

Hajime shook his head no. "You have a beautiful body; a mans body, not a childs."

"Thank you." He removed his pants, underwear, and even his socks, leaving himself completely unclad, a short man, but a man nonetheless.

Hajime was so fixated on the feast before him, he was oblivious to the fact that his hands were busy removing his own clothing; all he knew was that when he was led over to the bed, he was also completely naked.

Lips met as he was pulled down on top of Fuyuhiko. "Lube?"

"Right here." A proper tube was shoved roughly into his hand; most likely it had come from the pharmacy or market, though Hajime had never seen any sex supplies in either location. Of course, he had never actively looked either.

"How do you want me?" Fuyuhiko was spread decadently beneath him, but he couldn't access his ass properly.

"Roll over." He put a pillow beneath his hips, and coaxed legs apart until he could see Fuyuhiko's hidden opening. "You're so pretty back here."

"Just prep me already."

"Okay, okay." Hajime laughed as he uncapped the lube, and saw it was already open. "This might be cold."

"I know." Hajime slid a lube slicked finger between surprisingly firm cheeks, and Fuyuhiko gasped as he felt himself probed by another for the first time.

And as he had said, he was soft back there, much softer than he should have been, and his ass swallowed three fingers easily. 

"I want to see your face."

"Agreed." The pillow was tossed aside as he rolled back over to wrap strong legs around Hajime's hips.

Hajime lined himself up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." They kissed deeply, knowing that their height difference was too great to allow them to comfortably kiss once Hajime was sheathed inside Fuyuhiko.

One thrust was all it took, and he was inside, and cumming from the sensation of penetration alone. "Shit."

"It's okay, just relax." Fuyuhiko held him, with arms and legs, until he was good to go again, then he began to move his hips.

Hajime moved with Fuyuhiko, half thrusting and half rolling his hips. It was nothing like he had imagined, and nothing like the one time he had used a fleshlight on himself, being both tighter and hotter. But he was too absorbed in Fuyuhiko to either notice or care.

"Touch yourself." His hands caressed a slim yet muscular chest, then south over defined abs to his cock, stroking him in time to the rhythm of their hips.

This time Fuyuhiko came first, coating both of them in white as his hips were hiked higher, and his prostate hit straight on as Hajime followed.

Pulling out, he collapsed beside his friend. "Was that okay?"

"More than okay." Fuyuhiko cuddled into his chest for a long moment as he recovered, then he stood up, leading Hajime into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

"Are we…?" Hajime broke off, uncertain what he was asking.

"No. We need to escape first. I have a bad feeling that as long as we are on this island, something terrible is going to happen. Let's focus on getting home first, then we can decide if we're a couple or whatever."

"Okay." Hajime quickly agreed; unlike Fuyuhiko, he normally didn't like boys, so the processing time was a relief. 

"But I wouldn't object to you spending the night." Fuyuhiko didn't look at him, ducking under the water to rinse shampoo out of his hair instead.

"What if someone sees me leaving your cottage in the morning?"

"At least stay until it gets dark. Please."

Hajime realized just how touch starved Fuyuhiko was, and knew he could not turn down such an honest request. "Okay."

And later, as he lay in bed spooned around Fuyuhiko, he thought that maybe, just maybe, Fuyuhiko wasn't the only one on the cusp of falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
